Angels?
by DmnJean
Summary: Ummm kinda wierd, later. for now, just cute.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything. Not Melissa Etheridge, not G-Wing. I barely own my computer. Please don't sue me. All you'll get is my little sister, and you don't want her, I promise. Sap, wierdness, threesomes, lots of Shonen Ai and attempts to forgive the doctors. Maybe shoujo ai later. *grins* convince me.   
  
  
Talking to the Angels, (Part 1/?)   
  
"He'd been of a fouler mood than usual." Quatre mused quietly, looking back on the last few days. Wufei nodded and beside him on the couch. Quatre grinned and snuggled up to Wufei's side. "We couldn't have known, really. He never told us."  
Trowa's ears perked up as he walked in. He'd been sleeping off his last mission, and hadn't been clued in to what had been going on while he was away. "Who didn't tell you what?"   
Quatre rose from the couch and glomped Trowa in one graceful movement. "We were just talking about what had happened while you were away." He glanced up shyly at his green-eyed koibito. "We missed you! Come sit with us?"   
Trowa smiled softly and while he hugged the small, happy blonde he kissed and nipped at Quatre's neck. Taking Quatre's hand, he walked over to the couch where Wufei was now standing. Trowa hugged the Chinese boy hard, kissing Wufei softly, letting his emotions show clearly. They all sat down on the couch with Trowa in the middle as Quatre began the tale.   
  
One week ago...... 


	2. Chapter 2

part two. Quatre tells a story. Please don't sue, it's Shonen ai, I don't own anything. This is the part with the song.   
  
  
Angels? by DmnJean   
Part 2  
  
"Duo had been touchy lately. He kept a death grip on the end of his braid, and would barely speak to any of us. When he thought he was alone, he'd chatter a storm to someone only he could see. Heero ignored it for a day or so, but I'd hear him up at midnight pacign sometimes. Wufei and I just humored him. After three days, Heero couldn't take it and "kidnapped" Duo for a few hours. They returned, with Duo a bit pale, but back to his usual level of insanity. Heero was called away on a mission right after he got home, so we all said good bye and went off about our business. Wufei and I were sparring a while later, and Duo knocked on our door. I let him in, and he didn't stay long.   
'Q-man? Wu-chan? Tonight, can I talk to you? Heero's on a misson, and I think you guys will understand.'  
That was all he said. I couldn't imagine what was going on, but I said we'd be there for him. Duo smiled, in a sad and tired kind of way, and went off to his room.   
  
Around eleven that night, Wufei and I walked downstairs, only to find Duo curled up inside a circle of lit candles. It looked sweet, but very strange. We were quiet for a minute, and then he sat up, smiling at us.   
'Don't be afraid.' He sang softly as he collected the candles to extinguish them. 'Close your eyes.' He lay back down on the floor where he had been, and we sat on the couch. 'Lay it all down, don't you cry' He whispered. He looked up at us, and with all the seriousness he could manage, he gave one last cryptic remark.   
'I've been talkin to my angel, and he says that it's alright." 


	3. Duo's Gift

Angels? Part 3/?   
By DmnJean  
  
  
  
"My jaw dropped." Wufei chimed in. "Mine too." Answered Quatre, before continuing with the strange tale of events that held Trowa captive.   
  
~ "I've always had to run. I don't know just why." Duo murmured as he rolled onto his stomach. " I thought I'd be damned forever, you know? But a few days ago, my shoulders started killing me. Then I got a message from Proffessor G, that was sent post-mortem...The old goat finally died." Duo shrugged, and took off his shirt. "It's best if you see them..." He turned, showing a pair of elegantly beautiful wings, black as Deathscythe's paint and soft looking to the touch. They gleamed against his skin, the black echoing muted shades of purples and reds and blues when the light caught it right. I drew a sharp breath, thinking that I wanted to touch the wings, confirm the texture my mind had created, and Duo spoke up again.   
"You can pet me if ya wanna Q-man. I'm just glad they're feathers, you know?  
So I did, and it felt vaugely like falling into a soft feather bed and being struck by lightening.~  
  
Wufei mock-glared. "Scared me to death, you know, when that happened." Quatre smiled at him. "I know. You felt it too, though, didn't you?" Wufei smiled at his small blonde love. "Yeah, I did."   
As Quatre moved to snuggle with Trowa for a while, Wufei took up Quatre's careful narration.   
  
*TBC*  
  
  
A/N: Hi all! Forgive the lateness, ne? Work is evil, and my muses are threatening a strike. Lessee.... I still don't own "Talking to my angel" By Melissa Ethereidge, but the song is beautiful. Duo's dialogue quotes it a lot, but not completely nor exactly. I still don't own the boys, although I wish I did. This part, and all other parts to this story, are dedicated to SquirrelGoddess02, who prodded me into typing this bit into existance. Squirrel, I promise there's more, don't lose faith in me. 


	4. The Tale, continued

Angels? 4/?  
  
~"Quatre petted Maxwell for a moment after he nearly passed out. I couldn't act- I only sat there like a lump until Heero came in. He looked down at the three of us, and the expression on his face was strange, like a combination of fear and discovery and hope and being lost. I looked at him and the emotions in his eyes, worn so boldly around us, stole my breath. I poked Quatre, and he turned to look at Heero. Quatre broke into a smile as Duo turned to face Heero. He let out this yell, and fairly attacked Heero.   
  
"Hee-chan," he said, "Hee-chan, I'm not going to be alone!" Heero just hugged him and kept muttering softly to himself, but I heard him. He kept saying "It's white, they're white..." The smiles on their faces lit the room, I'll never forget it. After a while, Heero spoke up.   
  
`We'll all have wings.` he said. `The scientists rigged up the cybernetics so that when they die, we get wings. They'll fold under clothing so we don't have to worry about anything. Dr. J died 12 hours ago of congestive heart failure. Professor G died, how long ago, Duo?`  
  
`Five days.`  
  
`And the doctors are all dying. Wufei will probably get his next, then Trowa, and then Quatre.` Heero finished.   
  
As Heero spoke, my shoulders began to ache... like exercising after an injury, that tightly painful feeling that loosens after a moment. I took off my shirt, and soft feathers enveloped me. They were pure red. Master O gave me red wings.   
  
At that moment, I realized that he never wanted me to be unhappy. Red has always been a traditional color of joy in China, and L5 was no different. I tried to concentrate on them, and focused, and my wings slowly flapped, gaining strength as I worked at them. I rejoiced, inwardly, knowing that I would never need a gundam to fly now, if I didn't want to.   
  
  
  
  
~A/N: Happy New year! After a long time of thinking and re-writing, I have a new chapter up, and some other nifty things to upload. As always, I own nothing, so please don't sue. Please, R&R, flames will be used as sacrificial fires to pagan Gods and Goddesses.~ 


End file.
